nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tarmas
Tarmas came to West Harbor some years ago, shortly after the battle that nearly destroyed West Harbor. Being of sour disposition, Tarmas is generally avoided by the villagers - he spends most of his time in his house, engaged in research or quiet study. Though Tarmas is quick to complain about his neighbors, he bears a grudging admiration for the swamp-dwelling villagers, and he has been known to take on promising youngsters as apprentices. Official Campaign Tarmas is a resident of West Harbor and one of the town's few wizards. He is Amie Fern's tutor and is the only merchant in West Harbor outside of the game's tutorial. His inventory deals mostly with scrolls, alchemy items and other wizard related paraphernalia. Tarmas is an irritable and slightly arrogant individual. He seems to harbor slight resentment about living in the swamp, but it also appears that he lives there by choice. Tarmas prefers not to be very social and seems to find distaste in the Harvest Fair, especially in the fact that he is required to run one of the events. Tarmas regards most of West Harbor's residents as relatively simple-minded, and claims that Amie is the only other person there capable of holding a decent conversation with him. He does, however, seem to have genuine interest in the well-being of West Harbor and it's citizens; he fights against the githyanki raid at the beginning of the game and effectively tells the PC to loot his house during the battle to gather supplies. It's indicated that he had fled West Harbor shortly before the shadow tide destroyed it, apparently even warning Retta Starling and offering to help her flee in the portal. Mask of the Betrayer If the PC is neutral/good, has a romance with Gann or Safiya and lift the curse, he/she will return to West Harbor and marries. Tarmas can be seen at the wedding celebration along with Bevil Starling, Khelgar Ironfist and Aldanon. Storm of Zehir Tarmas reappears in Storm of Zehir. Upon visiting West Harbor, the player's party is informed that Tarmas has gone missing while scouting out the lair of two Black Dragons. Upon searching the lair, Tarmas appears along with the two people sent to find him and claims he couldn't find the dragons, the three then leave. If you continue through the lair however, you discover that the real Tarmas is imprisoned and that the 'Tarmas' who was with the two others earlier was a Black Dragon in disguise. Upon returning to West Harbor you discover that the Dragons have managed to enter the village and taken control. If you rescued Tarmas before hand he will aid you in the fight against them. If you did not find or free Tarmas before defeating the dragons, upon returning to West Harbor he has been killed by the time you return to the lair. If you did free him however after the village is open to you once more he acts as a shop with a good range of magical items. Trivia *Tarmas is voiced by Mark Jacoby. *If the PC has Wizard's Apprentice as his/her background history, it'll be stated that Tarmas also took on the player as an apprentice, and some of his dialogue will be different. *If the PC is NOT his Apprentice and mentions how awful the rhyme for the Knaves' Challenge is, during the Harvest Fair, he will mention how he's met a particular kobold bard.. who "rhymed bladder with sadder and sang fondly of his navel". Category:Official campaign NPCs